First Dance
by Starlight-x
Summary: A one shot regarding the scene in which Squall and Rinoa dance. Spoilers


First Dance   
By: Starlight_x1   
  
  
  


He stood leaning against the back wall, alone. A waitress had drifted by on her rounds through all the merry-makers and offered him a glass of whatever beverage she was serving. Occasionally sipping from it he continued his calm perusal of the sundry bodies whirling around the dance floor. He was where he felt most comfortable, on the outskirts looking in. 

He took another sip, eyes on one couple. The girl was laughing, lips curved in a happy smile, her face flushed. The young man she was with had an almost possessive air about him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Squall turned his attention elsewhere as the young man proceeded to lightly kiss his companion. 

Squall looked up. Through the clear glass of the ceiling he was able to make out various consetellations. Suddenly a shooting star raced across the night sky. He dropped his gaze. 

Squall found himself concentrating on the back of a single girl. Standing there she seemed an island in the middle of a fast moving current. Almost like he was. Her head was tilted as she searched the night sky Then she turned, her eyes zeroing in on his. She nodded at him, a small smile curving her lips as she pointed a finger to the sky. 

Squall tilted his head to the side. Her face lightened and she immediately started forwards, weaving her way through the crowd. Squall realized with some trepidation that she was making her way towards him. 

Then she stood in front of him, head tilted slightly as she studied him. Her face lit up in a beaming smile. "You know, you are the handsomest guy here." She announced. 

Squall blinked. Unsure of how to respond to this interestingly annoying young woman he settled for ignoring her. Taking another drink from his glass he looked around for another target of interest. 

The young woman wouldn't be dismissed so easily. "Would you dance with me? I need a partner." 

Squall's attention was now completely fixed upon her. "No." He swirled the liquid in his glass, ice calmly clinking against the crystal. 

"Oh, come on. I need somebody to dance with. I feel stupid out there by myself." She flashed another breathtaking smile his way. 

"I don't know how to dance." The lie flowed easily as his anxiety started to rise. Squall masked the change in his emotions with another swallow from his glass. 

"That doesn't matter." A cool hand grasped his and tugged, revealing surprising strength. Squall had just enough time to set his glass down in a safe area before his unexpected partner pulled him onto the dance floor. She didn't stop at the edge. Instead she continued weaving her way through the people with Squall stumbling behind her until she had reached the very center of the dance floor. There she turned all of her attention to Squall, placing his hands in the correct position before whirling off. 

Squall continued playing his role of a dancing klutz. Awkwardly following her lead, apologizing when he 'inadvertently' stepped on her feet, and brushing against other dancers. His greatest hope was that she would grow tired of him and find another more accommodating partner. 

Her store of patience seemed endless, while her smile never faltered, occasionally blossoming into a laugh at some of his more clumsy motions. 

Her smile disappeared when they ran into another couple, making them stumble. "Watch where you're going idiot." The young man snarled. His partner glared, adjusting her dress. 

Squall turned away, slightly amused as his partner matched the other young woman's glare with one of her own accompanied by a derisive shake of her head. 

As she turned back to Squall he abruptly dropped his pretense. Her eyes widened slightly when she found him ready for her. They began to dance again. Perfection touched each of their moves. Unaware of the admiring glances sent their way they stared into each other's eyes. 

The music ended and Squall stepped back. 

Another smile crinkled her lips. "Liar." The word had a teasing quality but still, it stunned him. 

She spotted someone over his shoulder and gave a little wave as she walked away, not looking back. 

_Wait...._ The word was on the tip of his tongue as he stared after her retreating figure. He wanted to call to her, ask her name. Her face, and smile danced in front of his eyes... until he remembered himself and his role. Dropping his head he walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  


***Author's Note**** 

I absolutely love this CGI in Final Fantasy 8. Squall's stumbling and sudden ability to dance always amuses me. I finally had to write a little one shot describing it in my own words. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
